Eu Não Vou Deixar Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Em uma tarde chuvosa, Tamaki e Haruhi estão a sós no colégio, com um mal-entendido a ser esclarecido. Com qual resultado ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Para que mentir ?

Ouran não me pertence, estes atraentes, adoráveis e maravilhosos rapazes não são de minha autoria, e o uso deles nesta fic é completamente sem intenção de lucro. Além do mais, se Ouran me pertencesse, eu teria feito com que o carro no qual Éclair viajava, depois de deixar Tamaki livre, tivesse batido... bem, eu não a teria matado, mas me viriam à mente algumas coisas...

Enfim, se lhe incomoda o conteúdo _lemon_ (já sabem, relações sexuais explícitas entre os personagens), é melhor você não continuar lendo, ou, se o fizer, não diga que eu não adverti.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "No Te Voy a Dejar", de Flor del cerezo. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Como a autora já fez o favor por mim, eu vou ser muito breve: esta fic tem uma NC-17, então, todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ**

O Sol radiante iluminava a copa das cerejeiras, enquanto o aroma da grama recém-cortada inundava os pulmões do jovem que estava sentado à sombra de uma das imponentes árvores. Tudo estava tão belo, tão calmo...

E tão diferente da tempestade que estava se desencadeando dentro de si.

 _\- Tamaki, eu sei que você ainda quer ver a sua mãe - afirmou a voz feminina, do outro lado da linha - Além disso, estou certa de que essa garota não sente nada por você - ela acrescentou, maldosa._

 _\- De quem você está falando ? Não me diga que está se referindo a Haruhi._

 _\- Sobre quem mais eu iria falar, Tamaki ?_

 _\- Ouça, eu não espero nada dela, você está confusa, ela é apenas minha filha._

 _\- Não pense que eu sou estúpida - respondeu a mulher - De qualquer forma, se você não sente nada por ela, não haverá nenhum problema, você sabe que eu posso lhe dar tudo o que você precisa em uma mulher - ela acrescentou, com voz sedutora._

 _\- Ouça, eu não..._

 _\- E você poderá ver a sua mãe._

 _\- Eu... rejeitei a sua proposta uma vez, o que a faz pensar que eu irei aceitá-la agora ?_

 _\- Já se passou um ano, ela não o ama, você está próximo de se formar, e o Host Club chegará ao seu fim, pois só restarão os gêmeos e ela... e eu sei perfeitamente que você quer ver a sua mãe, Tamaki._

 _Ele não respondeu._

 _\- Você tem até à sua formatura, au revoir, mon amour._

O que fazer ?

Era verdade, o Host Club estava próximo de acabar, ele se formaria em breve, e também queria ver a sua mãe.

Mas, quanto a Haruhi, Éclair tinha se confundido, ele não se sentia atraído por ela...

Não era verdade, não fazia sentido negar, desde o dia quem que ele vira Haruhi prestes a cair da carruagem, havia percebido que a sua preocupação não correspondia aos sentimentos de um pai, muito menos aos de um amigo.

Sua seriedade, sua independência, seu modo de agir, sua amabilidade com todos, sua simplicidade, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso... tudo nela era _perfeito_.

Ela o deixava louco.

Mas não importava, porque ela não lhe correspondia.

\- Senpai, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Haruhi, olhando-o com curiosidade.

\- Ah ! - exclamou ele, surpreendido, ao vê-la de pé ao seu lado.

\- Sim, está quase na hora de as aulas começarem - ela respondeu, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele para olhar para o céu.

Estava tão linda, com o cabelo despenteado pelo vento e aquele sorriso em seus lábios... aqueles lábios !

O que diabos ele estava pensando ?!

\- O que você estava fazendo aqui ? - perguntou ela, interrompendo as suas críticas internas.

\- Estava pensando.

\- Em quê ? - ela insistiu - Me desculpe, mas você não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa muito pensativa - ela acrescentou, olhando-o incisivamente.

O vento agitou as árvores, e o sussurro dos galhos chocando-se entre eles lhe causou um efeito relaxante.

\- Eu recebi um telefonema ontem, era Éclair.

\- E o que ela queria ? - Haruhi pôs-se na defensiva.

\- O mesmo que no ano passado: que eu vá morar na França e me case com ela.

\- Você não vai aceitar, não é mesmo ? - inquiriu ela, olhando-o nos olhos - Quer dizer, você não pode deixar o Host Club.

\- Eu vou me formar este ano, Haruhi.

\- Então eu não sou importante ? - gritou ela, sem pensar - Ou melhor... nós não somos importantes ? Nós somos seus amigos, ou pelo menos isso é o que eu acreditava.

Tamaki ficou surpreso com a sua raiva.

\- Mas... eu poderei ver a minha mãe.

Contra isso ela não podia lutar, e por isso, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, disse:

\- Você não tem mais nada a fazer no Japão, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Suoh-senpai.

Após dizer isso, ela levantou-se e saiu correndo para a sala de aula, sem dar a ele uma oportunidade para responder.

"Se você pudesse entender", pensou Tamaki.

Mais tarde, no Host Club, todos notaram a indiferença que Haruhi demonstrava por Tamaki, e como este último estava deprimido.

Houve inclusive um momento em que Tamaki, intencionalmente, deixou cair uma xícara de porcelana cheia de café no chão para chamar a atenção da jovem, que estava ao lado da mesa de café.

\- Haruhi, você poderia ter a gentileza de trazer outra xícara de café para o seu pai ?

\- Você pode muito bem fazer isso - disse ela, em um tom cortante e impessoal.

"Ou diga à "Éclair de Ville" para fazê-lo".

\- Mas você está junto à mesa - objetou ele, alheio aos pensamentos dela.

\- Não mais - ela respondeu, afastando-se.

\- Todos se surpreenderam, e os gêmeos estiveram prestes a gritar chacotas com Tamaki, mas Kyoya adiantou-se a eles, e chamou-o para falar com ele em particular.

\- Seja lá o que for que você tenha feito a ela, desculpe-a.

\- Mas...

\- Não me interessa, ela vai perdoá-lo - ele encorajou-o.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos... eu farei com que os outros membros do Host Club saiam sem demora, para que vocês fiquem a sós, esta tarde.

\- Oh, grandiosa amizade, belíssimo tesouro - exclamou ele, com um grito teatral - Que nos presenteia com suas virtudes e nos enche de bondade, que nos...

\- Tamaki, já basta.

\- Você é o melhor amigo e súdito que o Rei poderia ter !

\- Não sou seu súdito, idiota; e não fiz isso por você.

Ele ficou congelado por alguns segundos.

\- Então...?

\- Sua estupidez causa problemas para o Host Club, eu vou cobrar por essa xícara de porcelana, e para pagá-la provavelmente você tenha de vender fotos suas sem camisa, ou talvez não... bem, tenho certeza de que pensarei em algo satisfatório - ele afirmou, enquanto se retirava, com um sorriso perverso e calculista em seus lábios.

Mais tarde, quando todas as clientes haviam ido embora, e os membros do Host Club haviam trocado de roupa, Tamaki aproximou-se de Haruhi.

\- Ahn... Haruhi, nós podemos conversar ?

\- Não tenho nada para falar com você.

\- Você não entende...

\- Quem não entende é você ! - gritou ela, furiosa, como nenhum dos outros rapazes a vira - Vá para ela de uma vez e me deixe em paz - ela acrescentou, enquanto saía correndo da sala de música, deixando todos assombrados, especialmente Tamaki, que saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ele tinha certeza de que ela não saíra do colégio, pois a havia visto correr para a direção oposta, por isso dirigiu-se para a área verde do colégio, esperando encontrá-la, e então começou a chover intensamente.

\- Diabos ! - ele exclamou para si mesmo, pensando no quanto ela estaria assustada.

Um trovão ressoou com força, fazendo com que Tamaki tapasse os ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que via como tudo se iluminava rápida, mas intensamente. Escutou um grito de horror a alguns metros de onde estava, e sem hesitar um único segundo, ele saiu correndo na direção do som, e encontrou Haruhi encolhida no chão, junto à árvore que havia sido testemunha de seus gritos naquela manhã.

\- Haruhi !

Ela era incapaz de se mover naquele momento, e por isso ele carregou-a assim como um marido o faria com sua esposa na noite de núpcias, olhou-a nos olhos e sussurrou:

\- Eu não vou deixar você.

Em seguida, começou a correr com ela nos braços até o prédio, e uma vez estando nos escuros corredores, colocou-a no chão.

\- Assim não podemos sair, está chovendo a cântaros - disse ele; ela assentiu - Vamos ter de chamar um táxi.

\- Mas eu não trouxe o meu celular - ela lamentou-se, mais calma.

"Parece que os plebeus não apreciam os celulares", pensou ele.

\- Telefonaremos do meu - afirmou, tirando o celular do bolso - Droga !

\- O que houve ?

\- Acabou a bateria - respondeu ele, coçando a nuca.

\- Que idiota - disse ela - Mas, de qualquer modo, com essa chuva, nós não podemos sair.

\- Vamos ficar aqui até ela passar.

\- Aqui ? - inquiriu ela - Mas não seria melhor irmos até o Host Club ?

\- Sempre que todos saímos à tarde, Kyoya tranca a sala com a chave, por precaução, você sabe que tudo que há ali tem um valor muito alto.

\- Nem me fale - ela respondeu, resignada - Neste caso...

Haruhi tirou o paletó, que estava totalmente encharcado.

\- Você está ensopada - disse ele, ao ver que a camisa branca dela grudava-se ao seu corpo, deixando ver o que havia por baixo, e a gravata tampouco ajudava, pois estava grudada à linha que separava os seios dela, fazendo com que se destacassem.

Diante daquela visão, Tamaki desviou o olhar, muito enrubescido.

\- Não importa, eu vou ficar bem - ela respondeu-lhe, alheia aos pensamentos dele.

Ele negou com a cabeça, e, ainda sem olhar para ela, tirou o paletó, a gravata e depois a camisa, que estava quase seca.

\- Mas... o que você está fazendo, senpai ? - ela perguntou, assustada, enquanto virava-se, para esconder o intenso rubor que cobria o seu rosto.

\- Está muito mais seca do que a sua - respondeu ele, despreocupado, enquanto estendia-lhe o objeto.

Ela virou-se para recebê-la, e, ao fazê-lo, não conseguiu desgrudar seu olhar do torso descoberto.

\- Eh... você não vai se trocar ? - inquiriu ele, muito nervoso, depois de vários segundos de desinibida exploração por parte dela; ele quase podia afirmar que aquele olhar era de... desejo ?

A jovem acordou de seu transe e sacudiu a cabeça repetidamente, como se estivesse tentando afastar todos os pensamentos que tivera, e, muito envergonhada, segurou a camisa e foi para o corredor adjacente, para se trocar.

Enquanto ela se trocava, Tamaki ficou pensando no olhar que ela tinha lhe dado ao vê-lo sem camisa; seria possível que, afinal, ela não lhe fosse totalmente indiferente ?

Um potente trovão interrompeu abruptamente os seus pensamentos.

\- Haruhi ! - ele exclamou, preocupado, enquanto corria até o corredor em que ela estava - Você está bem ?

Mas ficou imóvel ao vê-la, pois, de fato, ela estava paralisada pelo medo, e também estava sem camisa, _sem nenhuma camisa._

Tentando esquecer a imagem de Haruhi apenas de sutiã e afastar aqueles pensamentos _estranhos_ de sua mente, ele aproximou-se dela e a abraçou com força, enquanto sentia como os braços dela agarravam-se a ele.

Em seguida, Haruhi percebeu como o corpo de Tamaki tinha ficado tenso, ela levantou o olhar para perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, e notou o rosto do jovem completamente vermelho.

Isso porque não era fácil sentir a respiração de Haruhi fazer-lhe cócegas no torso, ou o movimento dos seios úmidos dela contra ele a cada vez que ela respirava, e manter a compostura ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você está se sentindo bem, senpai ? - perguntou ela, um pouco assustada.

Um profundo sentimento de culpa o invadiu.

"Ela é tão inocente, e eu pensando todas essas coisas indecentes, eu realmente sou um pervertido".

\- Eu só queria que você soubesse... que eu não vou deixar você, eu não vou para Paris - ele lhe disse, com sinceridade - E encontrarei um modo de tirar minha mãe daquela casa e trazê-la para morar no Japão.

Ela sorriu, visivelmente aliviada, e abraçou-se ainda mais a ele, sem deixar de olhá-lo.

Ele baixou o olhar, e encontrou-se com o olhar dela. Entre eles estabeleceu-se uma forte conexão, e, pousos segundos depois, seus lábios se encontraram, em um doce beijo.

"Eu realmente estou beijando Haruhi ? Obviamente eu devo estar sonhando, estou ainda em minha cama, e nada disso aconteceu...", Tamaki dizia a si mesmo. "Mas isso parece bastante real", ele acrescentou, quando Haruhi pôs as suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, para aprofundar o beijo.

Por sua vez, ela não pensava, ainda que por dentro sentisse uma enorme felicidade.

Em seguida, o beijo deixou de ser terno, para tornar-se algo mais passional, mais profundo e íntimo; Tamaki inclinou-se um pouco mais, e as mãos de ambos deixaram de estar estáticas, para começarem a explorar o corpo um do outro.

"Mas... o que diabos eu estou fazendo ? Não posso desrespeitar Haruhi deste modo".

A jovem se surpreendeu quando Tamaki, muito gentilmente, separou-se se seu abraço, e deu-lhe um sorriso de desculpas antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Realmente não havia sido apenas surpresa, era... decepção ?

Tentando ignorar o mar de sentimentos que se desencadeavam dentro dela, pegou a camisa seca no chão e vestiu-a, caminhando depois até o corredor adjacente, onde viu Tamaki sentado no chão.

Sem dizer nada, ela ocupou o espaço ao lado dele, tentando matar o tempo com uma detalhada análise da camisa encharcada que ela segurava nas mãos.

\- Obrigada, senpai - disse ela, após vários minutos em que a única coisa que impedira o silêncio fora o insistente barulho da chuva.

\- Por quê ?

\- Por ter me emprestado a sua camisa... agora é você que está tendo que suportar o frio - respondeu ela, reparando que ele ainda continuava sem camisa, nem paletó.

\- Não há problema.

\- Claro que há ! - respondeu a jovem - Você vai pegar um resfriado.

\- Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Sim, eu me preocupo, porque...

\- Porque...?

\- Bem... porque você é o líder do clube...

\- Ah...

Outra vez o silêncio se fez presente entre eles, até que um pequeno trovão voltou a ressoar, e, apesar de não ter sido tão intenso daquela vez, por reflexo Haruhi abraçou-se a ele, que ficou olhando-a de relance, bastante nervoso.

Após alguns minutos, ele animou-se a olhá-la nos olhos, e, para isso, virou-se completamente, com ambos ficando cara a cara; ela olhava-o um pouco surpresa, mas ao não ver rejeição em seus olhos, Tamaki encheu-se de coragem:

\- Escute, Haruhi, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer - ele murmurou, nervoso por causa da proximidade dela - Eu...

A jovem aguardava ansiosamente, pois secretamente tinha a esperança de que fossem as mesmas palavras que ela queria lhe dizer já há muito tempo.

\- Eu... te amo - murmurou ele, tão baixinho que ela mal conseguira entender, mas, antes de deixá-la responder, ele apressou-se a acrescentar: - Eu sei que você não me ama, porque sou um pouco desajeitado, e eu não quero incomodá-la, a verdade é que eu só lhe disse isso porque não conseguia guardar isso comigo por mais tempo, mas não quero arruinar a nossa amizade, porque...

\- Ei, ei, acalme-se - ela lhe pediu, mais calma e um pouco divertida com a avalanche de modéstia, muito pouco comum nele. Depois sentiu que a felicidade preenchia-a por dentro e dispôs-se a responder, rogando para que a escuridão do local fosse suficiente para esconder o imenso rubor de suas bochechas - A verdade é que... eu sinto o mesmo por você, senpai - disse ela, com um fio de voz.

Ele levantou-se e começou a saltar pelo corredor, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava frases impossíveis de se compreender, acompanhadas do característico e dramático gesto de suas mãos; Haruhi olhou para ele, incrédula, mas, por que mentir, divertida.

Pouco tempo depois, já cansada da situação, gritou alto o suficiente para que ele, em meio às suas exclamações teatrais, a escutasse.

\- Me desculpe, Haruhi - respondeu ele às suas queixas, bastante cabisbaixo, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir, por isso ocuparam-se com o plano autista: Tamaki, desenhando pequenos círculos na parede ao seu lado, e Haruhi, no chão.

Mais tarde, com o constante frio, por causa da chuva, involuntariamente ele começou a tremer, e seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa, ao ver que ela o abraçava com força.

\- Mas o que você está fazendo ? - ele perguntou, nervoso, ao notar que, novamente, a camisa dela grudava-se às suas roupas íntimas, já que o sutiã também estava molhado.

\- Não estou pensando em deixar que você fique à mercê desse frio - respondeu ela com veemência, e, desatenta como era, não havia percebido o nervosismo dele.

\- Mas...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - ela interrompeu-o.

O tempo ao redor de ambos pareceu ter se congelado.

Ela levantou o rosto, olhando-o nos olhos, e ele a presenteou com um lindo sorriso, antes de dar-lhe um beijo gentil, doce.

Pouco depois, novamente o beijo mudou, as mãos dele agarravam-se com força a cintura dela por baixo da longa camisa, ao mesmo tempo que as dela apertavam gentilmente a nuca dele.

Exaustos pela falta de ar, ambos se separaram, com suas respirações ofegantes. As bochechas de Haruhi estavam visivelmente vermelhas, e seus seios moviam-se rapidamente, no ritmo de sua respiração.

Os dois olharam-se fixamente por alguns segundos, após os quais Tamaki aproximou-se um pouco hesitante do pescoço dela, e começou a dar suaves beijos, aos quais ela respondia com gemidos quase que imperceptíveis, mas, à medida que a intensidade dos beijos ia aumentando, para ela ficava mais difícil de se controlar.

Ele abaixou e pôs uma das mãos sobre um dos seios dela; ainda por baixo da camisa, Haruhi, ao sentir uma corrente de prazer por todo o corpo, não conseguiu evitar um suspiro, ainda que um pouco envergonhada.

Tamaki tomou o suspiro como uma autorização, e continuou com a sua gentil carícia.

Os dois entraram em um estado de semi-inconsciência, de êxtase, e, pouco depois, ela encontrava-se deitada no chão, com Tamaki sobre ela, acariciando-a gentilmente.

"Não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Haruhi é... tão linda".

Ele abraçou-a com ternura, e então os seus quadris se juntaram, arrancando de ambos um pesado suspiro, enquanto Haruhi ficava imensamente enrubescida, ao senti-lo latente entre suas pernas.

\- Eu te amo - murmurou Tamaki, deixando escapar as palavras que reprimira com muito esforço.

Ela sorriu-lhe com ternura, e, com uma de suas mãos, acariciou as curtas e loiras mechas que caíam sobre o seu rosto.

\- Tamaki... murmurou ela, mais assemelhando-se a um gemido.

Encorajado pelo simples fato de ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome daquele modo tão... _especial_ , ele encheu-se de coragem e desabotoou com o máximo cuidado a camisa, olhando em meio à penumbra o rosto dela, procurando por algum indício de aborrecimento; ao não encontrá-lo, continuou gentilmente com a sua tarefa.

Aos poucos, tinha parado de chover, mas a nenhum dos dois aquilo importou, eles continuaram beijando-se e acariciando-se como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e, àquela altura, ambos estavam apenas com as roupas íntimas, mas não sentiam frio.

Haruhi sentia que o sutiã estava apertando-a, e, com um leve movimento, informou esse fato a Tamaki, que, com um pouco de timidez e dificuldade, conseguiu abri-lo e tirá-lo; ao fazer isso, não pôde evitar enrubescer-se ao ver os pequenos seios dela totalmente nus.

Os beijos continuaram, e ele estava cada vez mais desesperado por causa da opressão que sentia, já que sua cueca começava a parecer apertada demais.; ela reparou em seu desconforto, e, em um movimento rápido, para esconder a vergonha, desceu o objeto diante dos olhos absortos dele.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e ela, em uma ação involuntária, levantou seu quadril, aproximando-o do de Tamaki, e produzindo um atrito que o fez perder totalmente a sanidade, e transformasse suas gentis carícias em atos repletos de paixão e de desejo.

Ambos estavam enlouquecendo, como se estivessem flutuando no ar, sem estarem conscientes de nada além de cada um deles e do outro; sentindo um formigamento constante na virilha.

Com um rápido movimento, Tamaki retirou o único objeto que estava em Haruhi, e uma carícia fugaz no meio da área recém-descoberta foi o suficiente para que ela começasse a gemer descontroladamente, esquecendo toda a vergonha.

Finalmente ele adentrou por aquela úmida mas estreita cavidade, com um movimento gentil, mas decidido, e ficou paralisado ao ver como lágrimas mudas acumulavam-se nos olhos cor de âmbar, imediatamente ele foi invadido pela culpa e pelo horror.

\- Você está bem ? - ele perguntou, após alguns segundos em que tinha insultado a si mesmo.

Ela sorriu levemente, e percebeu que, aos poucos, a dor ia desaparecendo, para dar lugar a leves impulsos elétricos que percorriam todo o seu corpo; de imediato, ela começou a mover-se lentamente sob ele, e Tamaki, aliviado e sentindo novamente a excitação momentaneamente perdida, impôs um maior ritmo aos seus movimentos.

Os gemidos de ambos foram subindo de tom, até que ela começou a sentir que suas pernas se retesavam, e um calor estranho e agradável percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés; antes de alcançar o topo do êxtase, e ao ver a expressão em seu rosto, ele também sentiu que chegava ao ápice, dentro dela, para depois, exausto, deitar-se sobre ela, embora tenha tomado cuidado com o seu peso, para evitar machucá-la.

Ela sussurrou um "obrigada" quase inaudível, e ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, no Host Club, Tamaki não conseguia deixar de tossir e espirrar, entre as chacotas constantes dos gêmeos, o olhar de indiferença de Mori, o sorriso divertido de Kyoya e a preocupação constante de Hani e das garotas ao seu redor.

\- O que você andou fazendo, Tono ? - perguntou Hikaru, sem realmente pensar nas possibilidades.

\- Você está muito doente - acrescentou uma garota.

Ele olhou com um pouco de cumplicidade e ternura para Haruhi, e respondeu:

\- Não me importo por estar doente, e eu ficaria assim a minha vida inteira...

Depois disso, ele saiu do salão, entre o sorriso de Haruhi e o olhar de desconcerto de Kaoru, até que...

\- O que você fez com ela ! - ele gritou, desconcertando a todas as ali presentes, mas alertando imediatamente ao seu irmão gêmeo, que ficou de pé tão rapidamente quanto ele.

\- Não fuja, covarde - os gêmeos exclamaram em uníssono, enquanto corriam atrás do loiro - Você vai nos pagar, maldito aproveitador.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahaha, aqui está, meu primeiro e honesto _lemon_ , e dedicado ao casal Haruhi x Tamaki. Porque há muito poucas fics lemon em espanhol na seção de Ouran, e menos ainda deste casal, pois existe apenas uma. o.o

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e, se for o caso (igualmente para o caso não terem gostado), eu gostaria de receber suas opiniões em uma suculenta review (diabos, alguém fez isso grudar em mim xD).

Saudações,

Erika.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Mais uma tradução postada, a segunda de Ouran Koukou Host Club. E, aqui, digo algo parecido com o que disse a autora, pois eu não esperava encontrar esta fic _lemon_ de Ouran; eu estava procurando em outro fandom, e cheguei a ela por acaso. Mas gostei dela, pedi a autorização... e ela está aqui. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado dela.

E, caso tenham gostado... podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
